eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Commonlands Timeline
*''This is a master quest list that excludes any holiday/event related quests.'' *''All quests listed here, unless noted, can be started and completed as of February 2018.'' It is recommended that the adventurer first explore Freeport as well as complete the Freeport Outlying Areas Timeline to better understand the themes surrounding The Commonlands. At the conclusion of the Freeport Outlying Areas Timeline the player receives a unique quest that connects the two timelines: A Journey Outside the City. However, if the adventurer prefers to dive head first into The Commonlands, then they should start at the gate leading out from West Freeport. NPC Quests Bloodskull Orc Series Starts with: at #' ' #' ' #' ' The following quests in the series are unavailabe to characters of Good-alignment: #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' Mooshga Series Starts with: at #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' at *' ' The Lonely Tower Sergeant Borus at *' ' - (repeatable x5) The Crossroads at #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' at #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' at #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' at *' ' at *' ' Fisherman's Dock Starts with: at #' ' #' ' #' ' This following are only available to citizens of Freeport. Citizens of any other city, including those of Evil-alignment, will only be offered the first three quests by Brandus. #' ' #' ' #' ' Ratongan Village at #' ' #' ' #' ' #' ' at *' ' Smuggler's Dock at #' ' #' ' West Nomad Camp at *'Plain 'Ole Disease?' Examined Quests *' ' - examine a '''boat' at '' *' ' - examine an '''axe' on the wall in the tower of The Crossroads at '' *' ' - examine a '''barrel' underwater at '' *' ' - examine rocks at *' ' - examine a '''wood pile' at '' *' ' - examine a '''stump' at '' *' ' - examine a '''wall' at '' *'By Decree of the Overlord' - examine a '''poster' found at specific locations around the zone, see quest for details'' *' ' - examine a '''poster' at '' **' ' - examine Potion of Earthwalking, received at the end of the previous quest or bought from Marcus Dropped Quests The following can be dropped by any monster in the zone: *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' The following have specific drop requirements: *' ' - see quest for details *'A Lost Package' - dropped by dervish negotiators *' ' - dropped by fallen orc lieutenants *' ' - dropped by a Tortured Maid Book Quests *'Commonlands Creature Cataloging' The following are all contained within An Old Cookbook: *'Cooking With Barbarians' *'Cooking With Elves' *'Cooking With Halflings' Other Quests These quests involve The Commonlands, but are not necessarily part of the timeline. *'The 999 year old port' - obtained from at *' ' - obtained from at *' '- obtained from Terithal inside Bloodskull Valley: The Excavation Site *' ' - obtained from Wounded Scout at *'The Wheel of Vaniki' - obtained from Surveyor Menak at *' ' - obtained from Inquisitor Irizan at **'Narin Heirloom' - obtained from V'tal Narin at *' ' - obtained from Kregnok Legbreaker around *' ' - obtained from at *' ' - obtained from at *' ' - obtained from wandering Shiv Lane around *' ' - obtained from at *'Find Pythus the Rogue' - obtained from Sergeant Nominus in The City of Freeport at The following quests are unavailable to characters of Good-alignment: *15 The Hunt for Ohrgran Foulgore - obtained from Lieutenant Darrius in The City of Freeport at *19 The Captive's Information - obtained from Vakiza Skinner in The City of Freeport at Heritage Quests *'The Return of the Light' *'The Journey is Half the Fun' Collections *Commonlands shrub leaves collection *Chipped shards collection *Scuffed shards collection *Shattered bone fragments collection *Cracked bone fragments collection Removed Quests * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Timelines Category:Shattered Lands Timelines